Unexpected Guests
by Alix Potter-Cullen
Summary: Stopped. Im not going to be adding more, for Eclipse spoiled the plot. Hope you enjoyed what was left though!
1. Cooking and Caught

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight books, these characters are not mine they belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hey, so this is very first fanfic I have EVER written. So bear that in mind while reading. Oh, and like anyone else, I want reviews, and I would love it if you would point out mistakes! Hope you like it!**

Bella crouched down to grab the carton of eggs from the utmost bottom shelf of the fridge.

'What would you like in your omelette Charlie?' she asked, though she knew the answer.

He screwed up his face in thought for moment before replying 'Dunno, what tastes good?'

Bella smiled and continued to grab ingredients from various places around the kitchen. After she had everything she needed she switched on the stove and placed down the pan.

'Now, all you have to is cut a small piece of butter off the….Charlie?'

He had slowly drifted toward the living room, as if there was a magnetic pull from the TV.

'One sec Bells, there's only a few minutes left in the game….wait for it…..SCORE!'

Charlie looked like a wide-eyed five year old in a candy store, as he watched his favourite team do a victory lap. Bella grinned and rolled her eyes, just then there was a knock at the door.

Her heart skipped as she reached the door only to see a beautiful crooked grin shining in her direction.

'Hello Bella.' Edward said beaming, and then he leant down to give her a quick kiss.

'Why...umm…' she was about to ask why he was there, for she had momentarily forgotten she had invited him. 'Oh, sorry. I'm so glad you're here.' _It's his fault_ she thought while trying to regain her conscious. She then decided on returning his smile, in order to give herself some time to think.

'Shall we go eat then?' He said trying to provoke her into speaking.

Bella shook her head, not to say no, but to clear it. 'Yes, I'm making omelettes. I'm guessing you've already eaten?' At this he smiled even wider and let out a short laugh.

'Oh hey Edward, so nice of you to join us. Bells has been trying top teach me to cook, so I fully understand why you would pass this time.' Charlie had appeared, and was eager to eat. So they all filed into the kitchen, but when Bella had gone to get plates and the food, Edward pushed her back into her seat with a gentle hand.

'Let me.' He said, and she smiled at him.

After they had all eaten, well except Edward of course, they sat around the TV talking. When Charlie announced that it was time to turn in, Bella escorted Edward to the door. Once again he gave her a small kiss and left with a wink.

Bella pelted up the stairs after wishing Charlie good-night, to find her perfect angel sitting lazily on her bed.

She crawled into his lap and he kissed her hair, just then Edward froze. Bella instinctively knew that Charlie was close so she waved her hand at him and he disappeared into the closet.

'Bells?' Charlie said quietly then knocked on the door. _Seriously,_ thought Bella, _does he actually think I'd be asleep at 9 o'clock?_ Even so Bella beckoned him in and he took a few steps into the room. 'Bella, you left your laundry basket downstairs, I though you might want some clean clothes for tomorrow.'

'Thanks Charlie,' said Bella faking a yawn.

'No problem Bella, here I'll just stick it in the closet for you.' He said as he turned to open the closet door.

'NO, DAD, NO!' screamed Bella as the door swung open to reveal a panic-stricken Edward inside.

**Cliffhanger!!! Review and I will write more, the next chapter will be done in a week or so, bear with me I'm a busy person! Thanks!**


	2. Disapearing Act

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight books, these characters are not mine they belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Seriously people, no reviews no story, well not really because I love to write, and I will. Anyways I need some ideas! So Reviews would be a good choice as for what to do for the next 30 seconds of your life! Enjoy!**

I shared a quick look with Edward before grasping the situation I was in. At that I looked nervously at Charlie, his face was smothered in shock. _oh no_ was the only words my brain could process. I then realized he was looking at me, now out of my state of shock, I realized he looked confused more that surprised.

'Bella, what? What is it?' He looked anxois, he probably thought I was crazy or something. In fact due to my little show I must have looked down-right insane, so opposed to his kind gesture. I now relaized that I had offended him, and consumded with guilt I faked a grin and came up with a lie.

'Oh..nothing….I um…..well there is something in that closet I don't want you to see,' He looked at me more worried than confused this time, 'You know…umm…ladies apperal?' My lie sucked, I was never good at lying, but it worked. Charlie let out a short, relived laugh.

'You scared me Bells! I thought for a second you might be hiding a dead body in there!'he meant this to be sarcastic, he didn't realize how right he was.

I felt a slight breeze, and saw Charlie's thin hair blow. Looking to the closet, I noticed Edward was gone. For a quick second I was mad, mad at Charlie for disrupting us, and for Edward leaving without goodbye. I knew how stupid and pointless both these accusations were but I felt them anyways.

'What the…Bella close your window tonight honey, it's getting a bit breezy.' said Charlie who clearly felt Edward's departure as well.

I glanced over at the window I realized it was closed, but before Charlie could follow my eyes I ushered him out the door, taking the laundry basket, and wished him another good-night.

When the door closed I crawled back into bed, only seconds later have to strong arms around me.

'Nice little stunt you pulled off back there.' I said jokingly.

Edward smiled but it was with force. 'That was close, too close. I don't know why I didn't sense it sooner. I could have more time to-'

I had cut him off. 'Shh, Edward it's ok, we weren't caught were we?'

This time he smiled sincerely. 'No. I just can't concentrate while I'm near you.'

My face flushed red and I smiled at him meekly. 'You? You can't concentrate? You at least can form full sentences while in the other's presense.' I finished my rant with an redder face, avoiding his eyes. God, that was hard to do, and of course I failed. His tapaz eyes smoldered at me and he leant down to lightly press his lips to mine.

I couldn't think, my heart went wild. he pulled back and smiled smugly, as he could hear my pulse.

Later, arriving back from a 'human minute', taking a shower and brushing my teeth, Edward had a sorry look on his face. 'Alice was just here,' I got an excited look on my face and he shook his head knowing I wanted to know I she was still here. 'She told me she had a vision about Charlie and about what just happened, and came to check on us. She also told me that Emmett got to frustrating playing his X-Box again and pressed the buttons on the controller so hard he broke the circuits.' We bothed laughed at this, as it was so easy to picture Emmett doing this.

I then got the picture, he was going to have to leave. 'I'll wait for you to go to sleep though,' He added seeing my sad look. 'And, I'll be back before you get up. You won't even know I'm gone.' he finished taking in my still-sad look 'I promise.'

I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. The sincerity was overwhelming.

He sung me my lullaby and I had soon drifted to sleep, before I knew it I was up and he was smiling from across the room.

I smiled back groggily and I took in his appearance, his clothes were not changed and this quite confused me. Had he not left like he said he would? Or was he not going where he said he was?

**Sorry, it's really short! I'll update VERY soon! But I need reviews! I'm getting really out of ideas! Help!**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight books, these characters are not mine they belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Listen, if you read it, review it. Like it or not, I want them. Ok? And thanks to '****tigressanele****' for the advice, I hope you like the new title!**

I eyed Edward curiously. He had no visible scars, he didn't look as though he had been hurt, but then I again, he can't _get_ scarred. _Stupid me._ I thought. Though I noted he looked extremely distressed, if that was possible. His face, perfectly angelic and beautiful, looked worried and he stared at me like I would soon vanish.

I was supposed to feel like that, not him. For it was highly more plausible for someone like Edward not to exist, he was too perfect. I, in my crumpled pyjamas and tangled hair, was very accident prone and bound to doom the minute I stepped my front door. He looked as though I might die stepping out of my bed.

I decided to test this by getting up and padding across the room to sit in his lap. I was careful and hesitant, but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around me and smiled lovingly.

'Good morning.' he murmured into my hair.

'Good morning.' I replied, but I wanted to get right to the point, so wasted no time in blurting out 'Edward where were you actually last night? I'm quite sure that fixing Emmett's X-Box could take you no longer than 30 seconds. How did you not have time to change?' I looked up at him with curious eyes, and he looked away broodingly.

'Bella, please before I tell you, I don't want you to be scared. I promise nothing will happen to you. Ok?' Now partially worried but in need of answers I nodded at him trustingly, and he continued. 'It's…Victoria,' I cringed 'She's getting nearer, she's very determined.' He looked down at me sadly and continued. While he spoke he looked like it was paining him greatly. 'Bella love, she was so close last night that I could read her mind. What I saw was….it was...I was furious.' If Edward could cry, it looked as though he would now. I shuddered at the thought of what he must have seen.

'No X-Box?' I asked shaking slightly. 'No Alice?'

'No.' he said. 'But she did help, and so did everyone else.' I looked at him questioningly at the word _everyone_. As if he could read my mind (I was the one exception) he said 'Even Rose. She's decided, or at least Emmett has decided for her, that if you mean so much to me, you were worth fighting for.'

I felt tears gather in my eyes at the thought. Rosalie wanted to help? But then in afterthought I realized that she was doing this for Edward's sake, and not mine.

But just then, something hit me. It was like a wrecking ball had slammed into my stomach, it knocked the breath out of me. _Victoria was close enough last night to kill me. _I realized I was crying about how close I had been to never seeing Edward again.

He held me closer and rocked me back and forth. 'Shh, Bella, please don't cry. I would never let anything happen to you. You can't possibly think I just left you alone last night?' I hadn't thought of this yet. _Alone, well with Charlie of course…Charlie…Charlie!_ I was now crying even harder. He was stroking my hair and kissing all over my face, 'Bella, darling, don't cry. You are safe; Esme was her last night keeping watch over you and Charlie. Please, I love you; you aren't going to get hurt. I'm not loosing you that easily; I'm not loosing you at all.'

I looked up at him through puffy, red eyes. He looked absolutely in pain. I hated to see him like this. I instantly calmed down as his words sunk in. He was going to keep me safe.

'I love you Edward and I trust you, but please don't get yourself hurt.' My voice was cracking and my throat was dry.

He smiled warmly at me and said lovingly 'Bella, you should worry about yourself right now. You need more sleep.' I instantly was fearful again, I didn't want him to go yet, not when Victoria was so near, and he was putting himself in her line.

'No. I don't want you to go while I'm asleep again!' I said worried.

He lifted me easily and gently laid me on my bed. 'I won't, I promise,' He laid down beside me and took my hand firmly in his 'Take my hand, that way you can't let me go.'

The only thing I could think of now was the closeness of his face, his breath on my face, and the words he just said. _I'll never let you go._

**Hoped you liked it! Ooooh big twist huh? Review, review, review. **

**P.S. Like my Edward? Or is there anything I should change about him, or anything I got wrong?**

**Thanks!**


	4. Contest Winner!

Another Note (I'm VERY sorry)

But…..Here is our winner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drum Roll Please…..brumbrumbrum…..

Blissfulmemories!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks you for your amazing idea, and for that extremely cool character you created! Now hold your horses people! The next chapter featuring Divya, the super-cool vampire should be up in a week or so! So keep posted! And…the next chapter is going to be longgg! Or, at least I hope it will!

Thanks again to Blissfulmemories, and sorry for the wait lovies.

Winterinthecountry 3


	5. Vows and Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight books, these characters are not mine they belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now the story will pick up a little here, and I'll be introducing a brand new character! Divya, the winner of the contest to be in the story! Ok so here goes it…and remember to review. Be courteous, and like anyone else I enjoy feedback.**

I woke up about two hours later feeling absolutely horrendous. I had sleep in my eyes, and my mouth was dry. _Note to self: Crying myself to sleep results in even more mess._ And of course, just as soon as I realized how awful I must look, beautiful Edward placed a feather-light kiss on my cheek.

He still had a worried look on his face, and my mind wandered to our previous discussion. Again, the wrecking ball struck my stomach. Panic swept through me.

'Bella, did you sleep well? Bella?' Edward asked softly in a silky whisper.

'Leave?..Did…Charlie….Safe? ' Was all I managed to spit out. He gave me a sympathetic smile, and pulled me close to him.

'Shhh, Bella. I stayed. Charlie left to fish about an hour ago. Emmett is watching him. Bella?' He cooed.

'Yes?' I mumbled.

'I need you to wash up, then we'll go back to my house. Carlisle is going to talk over what we are going to do. Bella, you need to trust me, and everyone else.' He said softly but with a hint of sternness.

'Alright.' I said as my heart rate slowed and I calmed down. It was hard to feel unhappy, or unsafe, while Edward was so close. His scent, the feel of him next to me, as unappealing as I felt, I didn't ever want to leave. 'I need to shower though, before we leave. I feel absolutely hideous.' I grunted.

He looked almost angry with me when he said 'Bella, don't you ever say that. I have seen around the world, and never, have I ever, seen or met something as wonderful as you. You'll never understand that, I realize, but please know, how you look is always the same to me; the most unreal beauty in all time and space.'

I couldn't feel my legs. When Edward said such things to me, I forgot to breathe. It was so intensely pure it made me cry. He instinctively held me tight and kissed me. If a second ago I felt dazed, now I felt as if I was going into a coma. A coma of absolute bliss, happiness, and unrealism.

He broke the kiss and stared lovingly at my face. And as he spoke, it was pained, but with a strong sense of hope 'Amazing. How such terrible times, bring so much beauty and light to my eyes. Bella I will do everything to keep you safe, I need your trust. Bella, I vow with all of my being to protect you, and let no danger or darkness ever penetrate your circle of exquisity. Bella vow to me that you will trust me, and not let yourself get into trouble.' He finished by turning the full smouldering power of his eyes into mine.

I couldn't speak, my body had shut down and was floating through air, or at least it felt like that. I couldn't believe my ears. The most unreal creature, the most amazing, had just spoken the words meant for a god. More than a god. Those couldn't be meant for me, as simple as I was. 'I…yes….anything.' was all I could say. I took a few deep breathes, returned from the clouds to my body and finished 'Yes, Edward. I trust you. And I will try top keep safe.' _If that was physically possible._

He smiled, and ushered me to get ready. I relaxed as the hot water of the shower calmed my nerves, and cleared my head. I got dressed and came back refreshed and prepared for the day.

With that he (ignoring my protests) took us to his house, via Edward Express. We entered the house and I was immediately greeted by a pair of pale, slender arms around my neck. I looked up to see Alice with a very relieved and sad look on her face.

'Oh, Bella!' She plunged in for another bone breaking hug.

I was being squashed but was so happy to see her safe, and calmed by the familiar scent of her skin. 'Alice, hi! Oh are you okay?' I asked in a worried tone. 

'Oh of course Bella!' She said almost puzzled by my question. 'Please there are eight of us against one of her!'

'Then why is everyone so worried?' I asked demandingly, but she just turned to Edward and ignored my question. Not before I saw something flash in her eyes though. Just then it hit me…eight? Hold on…Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle….she couldn't mean me could she? And then I noticed someone standing across the large front room. Right by the piano stood a tall, slender girl. She had long silky black hair running all the down her back to her waist.

Edward and Alice where in the middle of a too-fast-and-quiet-for-me-to-hear conversation when they noticed my questioning stare.

Edward was the first to speak. 'Bella, I'd like you to meet Divya. She's is a friend of Tanya's, from Denali.'

Oh, I see, they needed back-up. Oh my god, the needed back-up? She slowly walked towards me. She had a warm smile on her thin pink lips, and her almond shaped green eyes had a reassuring look.

Her voice was smooth, light but not high like Alice's. It sounded as if she was singing as she spoke. 'Hello Bella, it's very lovely to meet you.' She extended a hand and I shook it with mine.

Alice glanced between me and Divya worriedly 'Bella, Divya is here for a visit, but also in case….' Her voice trailed off and she gave Edward a quick glance and he nodded his head. 'She is here in case, we are unable to handle things on our own. Bella remember when I said that it was eight of us against one Victoria?'

I nodded but stayed silent, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she was saying. The bad news made me want to stomp around like a five year old, with my hands on my ears.

Alice took a deep breathe before continuing. 'Victoria has, she has gathered a few more…companions of hers. Two clans that we were unaware even existed.'

My voice was extremely shaking and uneven 'T-Two?'

Edward put a strong arm around me and took Alice's place in answering my question. 'Yes Bella, two clans. Each consisting of three. He looked brutally pained and held me tighter. 'Tanya's family has offered that if it gets…too much, they will help.'

So now I understand all this trust business before we left, why he had made me promise to trust him. I was in more danger than I thought, I was in mortal peril. I was taking the Cullen's down with me.

Everything went black, the last thing I remembered was a whoosh of air, Edwards strong arms catching me, and my name being called by more people than I remembered being in the room.

**Hope you liked this one! The next should be done in a day or so! And from here it's only going to get more intense!**

**Remember: reviews make an author happy, and please gie me any ideas or suggestions you have!**


	6. Day With Divya

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight books, these characters are not mine they belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok everybody get ready because things are about to get ugly…**

**P.S. Review please and I need help pointing out mistakes. Merci!**

My head was spinning. I felt as though I was lying on top of a turbo-charged spinning top. Something cool and damp was lying across my throbbing forehead. There was another cool weight on my shoulder. It was stroking up and down my arm.

In the haze of my waking a soft and soothing voice was calling my name. 'Bella? Sweetheart, how are you feeling?' Edwards's voice was very close. I reached out for him and he took my hand. He kissed my cheek 'Are you alright? Darling, you fainted.'

My eyes opened and I attempted to sit up, but Edwards hand softly pushed me back onto the…where was I? I glanced groggily around. The couch, I was on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Edward was perched on the edge next to me.

Before I fell I distinctly remembered a few more people, but the house seemed very deserted. Other than us, it seemed nobody else was home. But where could they all be out? Baseball? I looked out the window at the rare sunshine. Very odd it was for all Cullens to be out…on a sunny day. It must be something very important…or serious…

I spoke questioningly as Edward continued to rub my arm. 'Where has everybody gone?'

Edward stiffened but moved his hand to stroke my cheek. 'They're all…out. But Bella darling, how are you?'

'I'm fine. But, you wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol would you?' I asked.

'Yes, I'm quite sure Carlisle must have some from the hospital. I'll be back in a second.' He got up as if he was very hesitant to leave me. He was back before I could blink with a small, plastic, bottle in his hands.

I took the little, red pill he handed me and washed it down with the glass of water he was holding out for me.

Afterwards he brought me home, and made me some lunch. As I stuffed delicious pasta into my mouth, and I assured Edward I wouldn't faint again, he jumped into an explanation of current situation involving Victoria.

He was very hesitant, and seemed to give me a condensed version. He covered that eight to six ratio was of no problem, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. I took a deep breathe, but nothing seemed to calm the extreme anxiousness flipping in my stomach.

There was a knock at the door and Edward went to answer it. He appeared seconds later in the doorway accompanied by a flustered looking Divya.

Edward looked at me sadly before coming over to me and kissing my forehead. 'Love, Divya is going to be here for a little while. I need to go help the others; they think they've picked up a trail on Victoria. I promise I'll be back very soon. I love you Bella.' And with that he bent down and kissed me very tenderly but with passion.

My head swam but I cleared it enough to choke out a few words. 'Edward, can't you…can't you stay with me?' I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was so worried that the next time he left, he would never come back. In the sense that he might get hurt, or…I couldn't muster the power to even think along these lines.

His amber eyes looked into mine and he smiled small and sadly. 'Bella, my beautiful, I _will_ come back. Please don't think that way.' He gave me one more quick kiss, but this one was hard, and disappeared.

I looked up to see an awed Divya staring at me very sweetly. Like the way my mother looked at me, after I lost my favourite toy when I was 6. Upset to see me so sad, but hopeful that she knew where I had put it.

'You are so lucky Bella.' She said with a tone that was drenched in happiness for me. She walked over and sat across from me at the table. I felt my cheeks redden and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

She laughed lightly. It sounded like the sweet melody to a nursery rhyme. 'Don't be embarrassed.' I looked up to see her still smiling at me. 'So Bella, tell me about yourself.' We both giggled at this and she pretended to hold a microphone up to my face.

She was trying to lighten the mood, and my spirits, and it was working. She was so warm and bubbly; it was hard to be depressed around her. I launched into a story about myself, my cheeks reddening often, and feeling happier by the second. Though at the same time, Edward's safety stayed in the back of my mind. She would urge me on to tell more, and comment on certain things or relate them to herself. Then, the conversation swerved into her telling me about herself.

She studied me briefly before starting into her story. 'Well, I love to read and write. And before I was…' She drifted off and looked at me, as if wondering if she should continue.

I knew what she was about to say. 'Changed?' I offered.

She looked relived that I wasn't too bothered by the subject. 'Yes, before I was…changed, I lived in Parsippany, New Jersey. I was living in an orphanage and was going to leave for college in only a few months. One day I was walking home from work when I was attacked.' I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded. 'Yes, but we still don't know who it was that…_bit_ me. But luckily Tanya was on her way through the area. She was just a mile away when I was attacked and was able to find me. She took me into hiding with her. And for three days we stayed there. When I awoke she explained to me what had happened, and what I had experienced.'

I was very curious at this point. 'So what did you do next?' I asked eagerly.

She smiled at my clear eagerness and continued. 'I decided to go with her. I would have to leave the orphanage soon anyways. And I really didn't have anybody to leave.'

I felt very bad for her at that part. 'I'm so sorry.' I said, but she waved it away with her hand and a smile. 'So when-'

She cut me off knowing what I was going to ask. 'This was 9 years ago in 1998.'

I was very confused and I felt a slight pang of fear. If she was so young how could she be…safe? 'Um, Divya, please don't take offence but, Edward said something about young vampires having a hard time…controlling-'

Again she cut me off. 'Bella! Oh, no, there is nothing to worry about. When I was human I was a vegetarian. And felt very strongly about it. When I was turned, aside from everyone else's better judgement, my cravings for human blood were very minimal. It seems that my vegetarianism led me to be a vegetarian in the vampire way, naturally. A strange case…that's what Carlisle called it.'

I was comforted and calmed by this. 'So like Edward and the others, that's your...special power?' For the millionth time that day, Edwards name flushed my insides with worry. I tried to ignore it. As much fun as I was having, I wanted him home.

She saw the fear in my eyes and smiled, trying to comfort me. 'Yes. And,' Her deep green eyes sparkled and warmed, 'Speaking of Edward, he is very near.'

My heart jumped. As much as I wanted to say that the day had gone by in a blur of fun, I couldn't. As much fun as I was having, I wanted to feel Edwards arms around me, or just to even see him. And before I could get doused with another wave of sadness, I was encased in Edwards's strong arms. I literally jumped from shock, but that was overlapped and taken over by the jumping of my heart in my chest.

I sighed in relief, and he pulled away just enough to see my face. 'Bella.' He let out a deep breath, 'Hello.' I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, taking in his smell. I felt the slight rumble of his chest as he chuckled slightly. 'It seems you have missed me too.'

He pulled away and spoke to Divya too fast for me to hear. She was still seated in her chair at the table, when her face was firm and she spoke quickly 'Then I should go.' Edward nodded and she got up and left so fast, I didn't even see her go.

I looked up worried at Edward and when I spoke, I spoke sternly, but my voice quivered. 'Edward, what's wrong?' He looked away and didn't answer. I felt an angry fear well up inside me, and when I spoke it showed. 'Edward,' my voice was stern but shook with unknown worry, 'What's wrong? Edward, tell me!' My face was hot and there were tears in my eyes; half out of anger, half out of fear.

He looked down at my face broodingly. 'Bella, I know what your thinking. But, no, no one is hurt.' I let out my held in breath. 'It's just, that, things are _worse_ than we thought.' I wasn't sure, but I thought I might be shaking. It was then that I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let Edward out of my sight again. 'I should be helping, but someone needs to be watching you, and I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer.' He put his hand to my face and his fingertips stroked it gently.

He took my hand in his and I gripped his firmly. 'Edward Cullen, swear you won't leave me.' Tears rolled down my cheeks and my entire body was aching with worry.

He looked hurt by my statement and quickly answered. 'Bella, I thought I made it very clear that-'

'No! Not like that. I mean, please Edward, _please_ don't go find Victoria. _Please_.' The last word was soft and started a bout of sobbing.

He kissed all over my face and my eyelids, kissing away the tears. He lifted me up, carried my to the living room, and placed me on the couch. He sat next to me and rubbed my arm. 'Shh, Bella. I'm not going to leave you. We've decided that if Victoria gets…near, I want to be the one with you, keeping you safe. '

I felt myself relax at hearing his words. He wasn't putting himself in a line of danger, for now at least.

He leaned over and kissed me hard. As much as kissing Edward was heaven, I never liked these kinds of kisses. It had happened two times before. It was the what-if-I-never-kiss-you-again kiss. It made me worried and scared, but at the same time happy he was with me.

I was still crying a bit, and when he pulled away Edwards face was deeply saddened. His hand moved up from my arm to cup my chin. He smiled in sadness and hopefulness. 'Don't cry my Bella. Don't worry, I'm here with you now.'

**There it is! Yay! Hoped you liked it! So Review, Review Review!!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
